No More Worries
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: Carter is at War, and Rosie's at home worrying about her love. with a week without talking to Carter, Rosie gets a nice surprise at the end.


I tossed and turned in bed, never letting my eyes open, sighing as I dragged my hand over the empty space on the bed sheets beside me. I felt the sadness in me grow as I finally opened my eyes staring at the pillow that smelt just like my girlfriend Carter Mason.

She's been on a mission with Princess Protection program for over a year, missing our 3 year anniversary, and my birthday. But I can't be mad. If it wasn't for her working in PPP I would have never met her, I just hate when it interferes with my anniversaries, and you know, all those special moments.

This mission is different though. Something unexpected had happened and everyone in the castle is worried, but defiantly not as worried as me, for Carter's life. The place Carter and the soldiers are protecting, had been invaded, and for the past 4 months they had been at war.

Usually, at least one day a week I would get a call from Carter letting me know how things are going, and if she is okay, but a week as passed and I haven't gotten a call. I keep myself busy with Queen things so I won't have to over think anything with Carter, because we all know, over thinking is the worst thing you could ever do.

I rose up slowly, my blanket falling onto my waist as I rubbed my eyes, allowing them adjust to the sunlight. My eyes shift over to the desk beside me where a picture of Carter in her camouflage suite, holding her gun in her left arm and her right arm around me, holding me firmly against her sits in a small frame, facing the bed. I sighed once more, pressing my fingers to my lips before gently placing them onto Carter's face in the picture.

"Come home soon" I whisper, sliding out of bed, and stepping into the bathroom for a quick shower before throwing myself into my duties.

"Rosie!" I turned at the sound of my nickname, with the deep voice I knew who it was, only 2 people call me Rosie, Carter and Ed. A small smile appeared on my lips as soon as my eyes met with the tall boy walking my way.

"Good morning, Ed" The boy smiled back, nodding his head before looking over at the table behind me. A table filled with papers with complaints and suggestions from Costa Luna residence and what they would want to keep or change with the rules of this country. I read them all and of course, if ones are good things get changed.

"Would you like some help? There seems to be like a millions papers jumbled up on here" Ed took a step beside me, picking up a paper, scanning it over before placing it down and picking up another.

"Only if you are alright with reading some bad words in here, there are some who don't approve of Carter and I" I mumbled, taking a seat as Ed grabbed a seat and sliding it over beside me before he sat.

"Still? It's been 3 years? They need to get over it" Ed growled. That was the main thing I loved about this one boy. Since the start of Carter and I dating, Ed had always been there to defend us when people turned on me. Carter couldn't help but feel responsible for me getting hate from my people which caused problems between us.

As years went by most people got over it, once they accepted that Carter is keeping this country safe, and keeping them safe, but there are a small amount of people upset. They just don't understand. The minute I'm in Carter's arms every problem I stress about is gone, she's opposite from me but yet the same, she's the other half I need to live and she's my whole heart.

"Ed" I said in a low voice as his head quickly turned in my direction.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard from Carter recently?" my voice weakened as I looked up at Ed. His smile faded at my question as he looked down at the table before looking back at me. He slowly shook his head as I lowered my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine Rosie, it's Carter we're talking about, She's more than a soldier, she's like, a ninja! No one can hurt her!" Ed placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him as my head laid on his chest. I couldn't control the smile that spread on my lips at the boys words. He was right, she's been on countless missions and had only come home with one or two scratches, nothing serious.

"Princess, Rosalinda" My eyes shot up to my dress designer Mr. Elegante. A huge smile spread on his face as he stared at me. I sat up, Ed taking his arm of my shoulder as I gave Mr. Elegante a confused look. "Come right away Rosalinda, now!" He said with excitement.

I stood up from my seat as Ed did the same, still with a confused look, Mr. Elegante gave me finally information which made me understand his excitement. "It's a video from Carter!" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name as I instantly began running toward Mr. Elegante, Ed following.

I opened up the door to the video room, my eyes scanned the room as many of my servants and staff were in the room, smiles plastered on everyone's face. I stepped up toward the Tv as Mr. Elegante handed me a remote. Pressing play a smile spread from cheek to cheek and my eyes water as Carter appeared on the screen.

"Hello Baby" She said my heart melt by the sound of her voice as I placed a hand on my mouth, letting a tear slide down my face as I watched her. She wore a white wife beater and her camouflage pants, her hair cut short, and all ruffled, which only made her look more adorable, as she licked her lips, gazing down before looking back at me.

"I'm so sorry I missed you're birthday babe, and I missed our 3 year anniversary, but I promise with all my heart I'll make it up to you…in many ways" Carter winked as I laughed as I heard chuckles from everyone else in the room. "I'm also sorry for the fact that I haven't been able to talk to you, but I've been working up the nerve to say something to you…" Carter's smile faded as she bit her lip nervously. I began biting my nails, a million things coming to my mind wondering what Carter could possibly want. "I just…I need to um…I….uh" Carter stuttered, my heart picking up speed, Carter is never this nervous, she's only nervous like this when something serious is on her mind. The last time I say her like this she asked me to be her girlfriend. Something must be wrong.

"Rosie" She spoke softly as she looked up again. "I-" and just like that the Tv went blank and my jaw dropped along with my hand.

"What happened?" I said in a low voice as the room stayed quiet. "Where's Carter!" I rose my voice, turning around and having my breath stolen as my eyes met with Carter's brown eyes.

"Hello, Love" She spoke softly, raising flowers from behind her back, my eyes dropped to the flowers before rising back up to her eyes. I lifted my hand, side my fingers across her cheek. She's here. She's home! Tears instantly began forming again, as I took a step forward right into Carter's arms, her arms wrapping around me instantly. As I cried onto Carter's neck her grip tightened. "Baby don't cry" she whispered into my ear, her breath on my skin sending a shiver down my spin.

Carter took a step back, handing me the flowers as she placed her hands in her pockets and kicked the floor.

"I um, I still have something to tell you, or ask you" She mumbled, as I hugged the flowers she had for me, I only nodded, I know using my voice was no option, it would just be squeaky.

"I um" Carter stuttered once more, her eyes locking with me, before she lowered onto on knee, pulling a box out of her pocket and opening it up, my jaw dropped at the ring inside the tiny box. My eyes moved back to Carter's eyes as she swallows hard. "W-Will you marry me?"

I dropped to my knees, placing Carter's flowers on the floor before wrapping my arms around her neck and pressing my lips to hers harshly. Our lips moved smoothly together as I heard "awww's" in the background. Carter and I pulled away needing a breath as she smiled.

"Is that a yes?" she asked breathlessly. As I chuckled. I kissed her once more before pulling back.

"Yes, Carter"


End file.
